


I Dreamed a Dream

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [16]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 16: Earth and Sky, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: What was it like to see the outside world, that she didn’t know.
Relationships: Dark Mousy & Manismare (mentioned)
Series: DNcember 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 2





	I Dreamed a Dream

Since that time she helped the other half of Black Wings escape, she’d never really thought about seeing the outside world. After all, soon her time would be up.

That was until Manismare was shown a piece of it. Not that it was the genuine thing.   
  
Was that the world that he saw the moment he left?    
  
A place with clear sky and lush green below surrounded by ornate architecture.   
  
It’s one to hear about it and another to see and feel it for herself.   
  
Had Manismare not been stuck in here, she would have been free to do so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love Manismare.


End file.
